SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase"
SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" is a game developed by Humongous Entertainment in Januray 14th, 1998. It is the sixth in the series of Junior Arcade games and the third in the SPY Fox series.Humongous Entertainment Paints Atlanta “Blue” at Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). Humongous Entertainment. Retrieved 2011-06-27. Most of the music is reused from Dry Cereal. __TOC__ Plot Russian Blue stages a cheese heist at the Museum de Fromage to obtain the priceless Limburger Cheese. SPY Fox and Professor Quack arrive just as Russian Blue makes her escape. SPY Fox leaps from the Gyrocraft into a nearby dumpster which concealed the Super Duper Spy Scooter. SPY Fox must now pursue Russian Blue through cities, across rivers, through the ice and snow, and even in the sky. You have to pick up all the (good) cheese you can, while avoiding the obstacles and taking out goons. There are four different scenarios, and they actually change up the obstacles instead of just looking different. As Russian Blue flies further, she stops at a fast-food place for a drink. SPY Fox seeks Russian Blue at the fast-food place and lands there. Russian Blue gets frustrated as Professor Quack refuses to give her the drink. Russian Blue did not see SPY Fox behind her and SPY Fox brings Russian Blue her drink, but SPY Fox tricked her. SPY Fox refuses to let her have the drink. We reveal that Professor Quack was the cashier all along as SPY Fox returns the cheese back to the museum and sends Russian Blue to jail. Moments before Russian Blue gets sent to jail, she tells SPY Fox, "I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for your meddling, SPY Fox!" Gameplay The gameplay of SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" is similar to that of Spy Hunter, a 1983 Bally Midway arcade game. Cast *Bob Zenk as SPY Fox *Ken Boynton as Professor Quack *Shelly Reynolds as Russian Blue Items *Cheese *Gas Cans *Plunger *Banana Shooter *Pie Shooter *Lives Levels World 1 Levels (City) *The Spy Who Loved Cheese *Cheesey Trails To You *Here Comes Da Goon Squad *Good Cheese Bad Cheese *Mind Your Cheese and Cues *Dr. Oh No *Plumber's Helper *Goons Aplenty *Put On A Happy Chase *Push Me Pull U World 2 Levels (River) *Banana Split *Crates Ahoy *Oh! For Pete's Sake *Marsh Mellow *Piranha, Whirlpools and Cheese, Oh, My *Gondola Way *We're Not in Kansas, Toto *A Bridge Too Far *Water Worries *Cheesy Trails World 3 Levels (Ice and Snow) *Angel Alley *Angel Way *Angel Avenue *Angel Cake and Ice Cream *Pie Ala Mode *Ice Cycles *Snow Cone *Winter Wonderland *Goon Pops *Path of the Snowmen World 4 Levels (Sky) *Magic Carpet *Live and Let Fly *Cheese is Sirius Business *Mirage Madness *A View to a Cheese *A Mesa Bridges *Mesa Con Quesa *Cheesy Goons Del Swadrar *Desert Fox *Conspiracy Canyon World 5 Levels (City) *Downtown Podunk *A Little Moore Podunk *OK! Enough Podunk Already *Sharon Share Alike *Three's Little Pigs *Street Wise *For Your Fox Only *Fountians-o-Glory *The Living Street Lights *Says Me Street World 6 Levels (Lake) *Isn't it Grate *Thunder Cheeseball *A Close Shave *A Closer Shave *Twas a Crooked Little Path *Rock-a-Bye-Baby *Oh Buoy! Oh Buoy! *Bridge over Turtled Waters *Maelstrom *From Russian Blue with Love World 7 Levels (Snow and Ice) *Ice Follies *Crystal Chaos *Slip Slidin' Away *Snowdogs *Ice Scream *Snow Business *Snow Joke *Candyland *Minty Minions *Candy Cane Lane World 8 Levels (Sky) * Fox's Fun House * Foxworks Park * Balloon-o-Rama * The Fox with The Golden Pun * Carnival of Clouds * U.F.OH Boy * Canyon De Chez * David and Conquer * F.O.X Files * Brad's Rad Ride World 9 Levels (City and Lake) *Airborne Alley *Alley Baba *License to Crash *Alley Oop *Goon Raker *Sailing in Shanghi *Totally Tubular *Swamp Thang *Pipe Dreams *Whirly Gig World 10 Levels (Ice, Snow, and Sky) *Chills and Thrills *El Nino *Baby, it's Cold Outside *Penguins are Forever *Day of the Robo-Snowmen *Sandy Struggle *Sand-Tastic *Sand Flees *Arabian Flights *Now for Desert Level Video Gallery Fox CC Box.jpg|Original cover art. Fox CC Box Back.jpg|Rear view of the box. CheeseChaseTitle.png|Title card References Category:SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" Category:SPY Fox Series Category:Junior Arcade series Category:1998 games